


Tiny Toons Studios Adventures

by Ruby_Dragonryder, TheInkedFantasy (Ruby_Dragonryder)



Series: The Rewritten Story AU [7]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: American Sign Language, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, NO Swearing, No Sex, No achohol/drugs, Romance, Spoilers for Main Story, You Have Been Warned, atprompts, more character to be added, no smut ever, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_Dragonryder/pseuds/Ruby_Dragonryder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_Dragonryder/pseuds/TheInkedFantasy
Summary: Random Drabbles for the Rewritten Story AU after everyone "escapes" from the studio as I come up with them. Context will be explained in notes for each chapter.NOTE:DOES contain spoilers for main story. Duh. It's after the studio.
Relationships: Henry Stein/Linda Stein, Joey Drew & Henry Stein, Lacie Benton/Bertrum Piedmont, Lucy Stein/Buddy Lewek, Orios Drew/Julia Stein, Shawn Flynn & Grant Cohen & Jack Fain, Susie Campbell/Sammy Lawrence, Thomas Connor & Wally Franks, Thomas Connor/Allison Pendle
Series: The Rewritten Story AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690837
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Tiny Toons Studios Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> Who knows what will happen here...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the gang finally reaches the outside after defeating the Master and seeks refuge in the Drew/Stein house, the Drew and Stein toons experience their first thunderstorm. 
> 
> _Characters Not Yet Revealed Canonly In TRS:_ Julia, Alex, Katie, Alice Angel, Boris, Charley, Barley, Edgar, Inky, Joey Drew, Razziel, Erebus, Lucy, Linda, Roxanne, Thomas, Wally, basically all the Lost Toons, Jet, Illusion, Mirage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Julia and Razzy are mute. That's important. Their dialogue/signing will be in **bold**.

It was supposed to be a quiet night once they had gotten everyone to bed. Too bad that wasn't meant to be. After all, they're toons. There is no such thing as a quiet night when lightning strikes. 

Bendy surged up in bed panic-stricken, awoken by a large crash of thunder outside the window. He wasn't sure what the sound was, but it was unfamiliar, and in his experience, that was never a good thing. He looked around to find he wasn't the only one up. All but the eldest four Stein siblings were wide awake in their beds, frightened by the booming outside the window. When Bendy looked closer, he saw that two of the three Drew kids, Roxanne and Inky, were up as well.

"What's going on?" Erebus asked tentatively, his spaded tail tucked around him as he pulled his legs up to his chest. His twin brother, the mute fallen angel toon Razziel, was clinging to him, wide-eyed as he looked around frantically for the source of the loud sounds. 

"I don't know," Alice replied, the angel clutching her blanket close. "It's so loud... Do you think it's dangerous?" 

"Don't you remember the first rule of the studio?" Charley asked her in disbelief, pausing his attempt to calm Edgar down. "Everything is dangerous until proven otherwise!" 

"But we're not in the studio, remember?" Erebus pointed out. "We're outside!" 

"Arr, this be true," Barley agreed, "but that don't mean things outside can't be dangerous too, ya know." 

"B-Barley's g-got a p-point," Boris stammered, his eyes flicking from the window to the door, contemplating whether to find their father. "Wh-what if it's a m-monster?!" 

"A M-M-M-MONSTER?!?!" Edgar squeaked, pulling even farther back into his blanket cocoon.

"W-what kind of monster makes booms like that?" Bendy asked, trying to picture what could be making the noise. 

"A g-giant monster that eats t-toons!" Boris stuttered, clutching at the blanket wrapped around his shoulders. 

"I d-doubt it's a m-monster. I'm sure there's a perfectly logical explanation for all of this," Inky said, trying and failing to hide the quiver of fear in his voice. 

"Like _what_?! The only _logical explanation_ that I can think of is that something from the studio got out and is trying to get us!" Roxanne whimpered, drawing her wings closer around her as she began to rub her demon horns out of nervous habit.

Barley and Charley glared at her as Edgar began hyperventilating at hearing her words. 

"You're not helping, Roxy," Charley scolded her. 

"S-sorry," she said timidly, rocking herself back and forth as she tried to calm down. 

Suddenly, Razziel's eyes widened as he shook Erebus's shoulder, trying to get the demon toon's attention. 

"What is it, Razzy?" Erebus asked his twin. 

**What if it's the Master breaking out of the Ink Machine to seek his revenge?** he signed shakily, his breathing accelerating as he moved his hands to convey the message. 

They all went silent as they processed that before all heck broke loose, everyone beginning to panic, struggling to escape covers and get off bed so they could find a place to hide.

"What the heck is going on?" asked a new voice, interrupting the chaos. 

The others turned to find that Orios had been woken up by their panicked struggling, the demonic angel toon raising one eyebrow over half-lidded eyes. 

"You guys look like someone tried to chase you out of bed with acetone," he said sleepily, his tone low so he didn't wake those still asleep in the room. "What's wrong? It's not really probable that you all had nightmares at the same time, so something must have woken up the lot of you and spooked you." 

"There are big booms and bright flashes outside the window," Inky explained fearfully, still tangled in his and Roxy's blanket and looking like an amalgamation of some sort. "We think it might be the Master trying to break out of the Ink Machine to come and get us." 

Orios looked confused. " _Big booms_? _Bright flashes_?" he repeated. "The Master can't get out, so what in the world do you mean, _big boom_ —" 

Suddenly another bolt of lightning struck followed by a crash of thunder, sending the panicked toons back under their blankets. 

"Oh. That boom. I see." Orios sighed as he pushed off the covers and grabbed his halo from the bedpost, putting it over his head where it belonged, his black-tipped feathered wings flicking irritably. He headed to the window and moved the curtains so he could see before clucking his tongue and started toward the door to the bedroom after closing the curtains again "Hold on. I am not qualified to deal with this." 

"Wh-where are you going?" Bendy asked nervously as the older toon opened the door. 

"To find our parents," Orios replied simply as he crossed the threshold of the door into the hallway. "They'll know what to do with you lot of thunder chickens."

"BE CAREFUL!!" Roxanne called to her brother as he left. 

Orios sighed again. "There's nothing to be careful of," he muttered as he walked out of sight of the door.

"What's a thunder chicken?" Erebus asked the others. 

They all shrugged. None of them knew what it was. 

When Orios returned with Henry, Linda, and Joey a few minutes later, it was to find that all the frightened toons had gotten off their bunks and migrated to Bendy's bunk which was furthest from the window. Unfortunately, they had woken the other three in the room—Lucy, Alex, and Katie—in the process, and they were in the middle of wiping away the sleep from their eyes. 

"See?" Orios asked. 

Henry nodded. "I see it. You and Linda want to make hot cocoa for everyone while Joey and I calm down these frightened toons?" 

Orios nodded. Finally, something he was able to do. He and Linda left the room—not before the winged angel was able to give her husband a look—to find something familiar for the toons as Henry watched the reaction fo the fallen angel toon beside him. Joey had removed his halo from above his horns and was rubbing it worriedly. 

"It's fine, Joey," Henry said, quick to reassure his best friend. "It's just a little thunder." 

"I know that," Joey replied, turning to the demon next to him, "but do they? And how do we explain the truth to them?" 

"Inky and Charley are going to want the logical explanation," Henry mused, his tail flicking back and forth unconsciously as he considered the toons hiding on the bottom bunk of the bed in the corner, "and the others will just want proof that they're safe, though Barley's tendency to attack anything even remotely dangerous might be a problem." 

Joey snickered. "Yeah, that could be problematic, though some legend or superstition should satisfy him."

Henry thought about that. "I once heard that thunder was Heavenly Father bowling, and when thunder boomed, it meant that He got a strike or a spare."

"That would work," Joey allowed. 

"So... a bad case of the thunder chickens, huh?" Lucy asked as she got out of bed and approached her father and adopted uncle, stretching her black feathered wings while she tried to get the kinks out of her black spaded tail. 

"Yep," Henry confirmed. "Any ideas how to cure it?" 

"I doubt we can cure Edgar, but he should be fine as long as he's allowed to join you and Mom in your bed during thunderstorms," Lucy said, thinking out loud. "As for the others... I think Boris is the only other big problem. Alice is pretty hardy, and the two older Butcher Gang members don't scare easy. I bet they only woke up because Edgar woke them up, whether he was actively looking for comfort or it was by accident. Razzy just needs to have Julia and Erie close, and Bendy will be okay if you say it's okay. Inky should be good too, but I don't know Roxy well enough to reach a conclusion about her. We'll need Orios for that." 

Henry was about to reply when he was interrupted by a particularly loud yelp as Alex fell off his bunk, startling Katie on the bunk underneath and causing her to throw herself off her own bed. 

"Are you two all right?" Henry asked immediately. 

"We're fine," Katie grumbled as she pushed her twin brother off her. "What is going on?"

"Your younger siblings and cousins are experiencing the joys of their first thunderstorm," Joey explained tiredly. 

"Oh. Well, that explains the terrified huddling in the corner," Alex said as he got up and brushed himself off. "And why I was startled out of bed by terrified screaming earlier. Totally forgot I was on the top bunk. Thought we were still in the bunker." 

Henry chuckled. "Well, now that everyone's up, we should probably calm them down before someone actually gets hurt." 

"Jules is somehow sleeping through all of this," Lucy pointed out, bringing to their attention the oblivious angel in the bed across the room, her wings wrapped around her like a cocoon. 

"Oh, do you think she's sleeping?" Orios asked as he reentered the room alongside Linda, two platters full of mugs of hot cocoa in their arms. "Nah, Julia just hates thunder. That's her _thunder cocoon_ , if you know what I mean. Half the time I'll wake up to find myself dragged inside. Says it sounds too much like the Master's laughter or something like that. She's probably the most scared out of all of them, too terrified to even move." 

"Why haven't I heard about this before?" Linda asked in alarm, looking at her little winged angel in concern. 

"Well, there was no thunder in the bunker, and before... well, we were trying to keep our toon-ness a secret, remember? So I ended up having to take care of it myself. Not very well, mind you, but it was better than nothing," Orios explained as he put the platter down on a table and headed over to the bed with two mugs before trying to rouse Julia from her cocoon. "Jules? Julia, it's okay! It's just thunder, and the Master's gone now, remember—AAGH!" 

The group in the doorway snickered as an arm shot out of the feathery cocoon and dragged Orios into it, to his disgruntled surprise. 

"Jules, I know you feel safe in here," came Orios's muffled voice from inside it, "but you have to come out eventually."

He was silent for a moment before exclaiming; "What do you mean, _you have a secret stash in here_?! This isn't a safe house! This is a flimsy ball of feathers that would cave the second anything hit it! And where in the world did you get all that chocolate?! We've only been on the surface for a couple of hours now!"

Silence again, then; "So you're not going to let me out of here?"

More silence before a resigned sigh from Orios. This was, after all, the nature of conversations with mutes. Talking and silence back and forth as the mute angel signed her responses in a very dark environment. It was a wonder he could read her signing at all!

"Fine," he relented finally. "I'll stay in your _impervious_ _safety bubble_ for now, but you realize that I'm not the one who needs this. I mean, your siblings are huddled in the corner trying to hide from the thunder, and you drag _me_ , the one who's not afraid of thunder _at all_ , in here? That's not very useful, now is it?" 

Silence again before Orios replied to an obvious question, "Yeah, Razzy's hiding from the thunder too. I'm pretty sure he's the one who started the panic by saying something about the Master escaping and coming to get them all. Why?" 

That set her off. The ball of feathers seemed to explode as Julia struggled to get to her younger sibling so she could protect him too, releasing Orios quite rapidly from her hold, startling him and everyone else. She quickly scanned the pack of toons in the corner and saw Razziel in similar haste to get to her, dragging Erebus along behind him. The second she was close enough to touch the duo, she pulled them in and reestablished the feathery cocoon around the three of them, leaving everyone else bewildered.

Orios dusted himself off once he had finally regained his bearings and stared at the cocoon containing the two angels and the demon. "Well, at least it isn't me this time," he huffed, straightening his halo. 

"We're going to have to pry them out of there eventually, aren't we?" Henry asked as he approached with the others. 

"Eventually, yes, especially before she instills her fear of thunder in them too," Orios agreed, "but for now, we have more pressing matters to attend to. Besides, I don't think any of us have a crowbar on hand." 

"That's a valid point," Joey said as he tried to coax his children Inky and Roxanne out of the mess of toons, "but how are we going to untangle these guys? Razzy, Julia, and Erie caused quite a ruckus and I think the others are kinda stuck." 

"Allow me," Linda said with a smile as she approached, rolling up imaginary sleeves with her tongue stuck out in concentration. "I've taken care of terrified children before. This'll be a snap." 

About five minutes later, they had all the toons untangled and held by loving guardians as they explained what the thunder was. Joey and Orios explained to Charley, Inky, and Roxanne that it was just simple science as Alex told Barley and Alice about the superstitions of thunder. Linda and Katie were cuddling a wolf and a spider while Henry carried Bendy to the window to allow him to look outside at the rain. Lucy, of course, was busy trying _and failing_ to coax the inhabitants of the thunder cocoon to emerge and rejoin society. 

"You know," Alex said, purposefully loud enough that everyone could hear, "people say that thunder is just Heavenly Father moving the furniture around up in heaven." 

"Really?" Barley asked, amazement flooding any fear the sailor might have had. 

"Yep," Katie said, petting the wolf in her lap. "You see, when you move heavy furniture, it makes a loud _skrrrrrrrr_ as you drag it across the floor. Though usually you need help moving it because it's that heavy." 

"I bet the angels help Him!" Boris said, his tail wagging now that he wasn't scared.

"Did you help Him, Momma?" Edgar asked, looking up at the winged angel holding him. 

"Help Him what, Edgar?" Linda asked.

"Did you help Him move his furniture before you came down from heaven to be with Dad?" he clarified. 

Linda laughed, her halo glowing bright with amusement. "Sometimes. The furniture was really heavy, so I'd get some of my angel friends to help me." 

"How many angels did it take to move the couch?" Roxanne asked, a curious light dancing in her mismatched eyes. 

"Five, including me," she said with a smile, "three on each side. And that was with the cushions and everything dropped in between them removed." 

Lucy snorted. She knew that her mother hadn't come down from heaven as Edgar thought, but it was a cute notion all the same. 

Julia cracked open her wings, allowing the three toons inside to look out and listen to the stories. 

Henry snatched Razziel from inside the thunder cocoon before Julia close snap her wings shut around him, to her dismay. 

**Dad!** she signed in frustration. **Give him back! I need to keep Razzy safe!**

"Sorry, Jules," her father grinned as he held the fallen angel despite his silent protests, "but this little fallen angel needs his parents, not a thunder cocoon. All three of you do. Come on, out of the cocoon. We have hot cocoa." 

"Despite the obvious bribe, I think Dad is right," Erebus told Julia. "Who knows how long the thunder will last! Maybe they'll make it less scary."

Julia considered this before slowing leaving her feathery cocoon. **Okay... Maybe just this once...**

"Come here, Julia," Linda said invitingly. "And Henry, put Razziel down. He obviously wants to be with his siblings." 

Henry put the squirming angel down, allowing him to run over to Linda where he was picked up by Julia and cuddled, and picked up Erebus instead, who was much happier with the arrangement. 

Erebus sighed in contentment leaning into his adopted father's chest. "You're sure the thunder isn't dangerous?" he checked warily. 

"Yep," Henry confirmed. "It's just a big noise. No need to be afraid of it." 

**But what about the LIGHTNING, hm?!** Julia signed. **What do you have to say to THAT?!?!**

"Just stay inside and you don't have to worry about lightning," Lucy said simply. 

Julia relaxed and held her brother close to her, allowing herself to be soothed by her mother and be given a cup of cocoa. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad—

Suddenly, the door to the room swung open, and a Rhodesian Ridgeback made his way into the room. 

"Hello, Thomas," Henry said in greeting to the dog at the door. "Can we help you?" 

"Did you know that Wally is afraid of thunder?" the mechanic asked, his ears drooping more than usual in his exhaustion.

"Yes, actually," Joey admitted. "He's always had that fear." 

"Whst about Illusion and Mirage?" 

"No. We did not know about that," Linda said. 

"Well, um, how about all of the Lost Toons? Did you know that they're afraid of thunder?" Thomas asked sheepishly. 

Henry sighed. "What happened?" 

"The whole lot of them woke up and Jet tried to be helpful by telling them scary stories about thunder, and now they're all hiding under the bed," Thomas explained. "We can't convince any of them to come out." 

"All of them under one bed?" Alex repeated. "How..." 

"I never said the bed was on the ground," Thomas said bitterly. 

"All right," Henry said, standing up. "Let's go calm some toons. Again." 

"Note to self: Never let Jet try to calm people down," Joey muttered as he followed Henry. This was going to take a bit. 

* * *

After three hours, over three dozen cups of cocoa, and a million cuddles later, Henry, Joey, and Linda were finally allowed to go back to the bedroom that they shared. Henry and Linda climbed into their bed while Joey climbed into his. 

"Good night, Joey," Linda yawned. 

"Good night, Linda," Joey sighed. "Good night, Henry." 

"Good night, you two," Henry smiled softly as he settled under the covers again. "See you in the morning..." 

A few minutes later, Henry felt a tug on his blanket. Fully expecting it to be one of the kids, he turned over and blinked the tiredness out of his eyes. "What is it... Joey? What are you doing?" 

Joey's eyes were wide as saucers as he clutched his halo. "Henry!" he hissed. "There's a spider on the ceiling!" 

"There's a _spider_?!" Linda gasped. "Where?!" 

Henry sighed as Linda invited Joey over to her side of the bed so that she could cocoon them both in her wings to hide from the spider until their _brave defender_ killed the offensive beast. This was going to be a LOOOOOOOOOOOONG night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SERIOUSLY GUYS YOU FOUGHT LITERAL INK DEMONS IN THAT STUDIO WHY ARE YOU AFRAID OF SPIDERS—
> 
> Baymax: On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your insanity?  
> Henry: Do you actually want the answer to that question? 
> 
> I might end up continuing this at some point just for kicks to see what happens with the SPEE-IDER. Orios would definitely get the camera and use it for ~~blackmail~~ the scrapbook cuz why not. 
> 
> Tell me what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> That's all folks! Keep dreaming! XD
> 
> Fantasy OUT!


End file.
